New Times
by CUtopia
Summary: Lord Voldemort won the war - read what happens as his power over the wizarding world grows, and what musicals have to do with it.


Entry for the _Investment Building Challenge_ – AU Property

 **Prompt:** VoldemortWins!AU

Entry for _Charms_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Task:** Write about someone inventing something.

Entry for Liza's _F my Life Competition_

Today, I went to see the new Twilight movie, for the second time. The first time was at the midnight premiere.

I would be "okay" with it if the person who had dragged me to see it both times hadn't been my boyfriend. FML

Entry for the _Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition_ Round 8 – Wigtown Wanderers vs. Puddlemere United

Write a VoldemortWins!AU

 **Task:** What new laws do the Death Eaters and/or Voldemort make?

(1890 Words)

I want to say a big Thank You to my fellow Wigtown Wanderers, who helped me a lot by suggesting things and by beta-ing this! I love you, guys :)

* * *

 **New Times**

Lord Voldemort let his triumphant gaze wander through the Great Hall as he stood at the end of the it. A smile spread over his pale face as he looked at the bodies lying at his feet, their blood tainting the stone floor. Parts of the ceiling had fallen down, the stone debris covering the floor and having smashed the house tables.

Finally, he had the victory he had been desiring for so long.

And it tasted oh so sweet…

On the other side of the hall, he could see Bellatrix and some of his other loyal Death Eaters defiling the bodies, and the mad cackling of the dark-haired woman was like music to his ears.

All these years, he had waited for this day. He had suffered agonies worse than anybody could imagine, and only the thought of finally having the power over the wizarding society had kept him going.

Soon he would begin to form this world to his liking, and it would bend at his will. Everybody would cower at his feet in fear.

OoO

Already the next day, Voldemort marched into the Ministry of Magic. His closest followers were trailing behind him, some of them cheering, others quiet because of the rather serious event. Even though they'd had the Ministry under control for some time, only today would Voldemort officially become the leader of the magical society. It was a big day for everyone, and even Voldemort himself couldn't keep the victorious grin off his face. He couldn't remember for how long he had been dreaming of this, and though Hogwarts had always been his priority, this office and that chair had been just as tempting as the school.

Bellatrix and Dolohov stood by the door with devout expressions as he strode towards the chair belonging to the most powerful man in the wizarding world and sat down slowly, literally feeling how his power grew and grew.

In this very moment, Snatchers were hunting down the last Mudbloods that remained. His enemies were executed, and the bodies of those who had died while rebelling against him were being thrown into the Black Lake to rot down there.

Inhaling deeply, he leant back, but suddenly, his face fell. Immediately, Bellatrix' pleased smile disappeared as well, and she jumped forwards, asking: "My Lord… is everything alright?"

"No," Voldemort growled darkly. Shifting on the chair from one side to the other, he glared up at her. "This chair. It is uncomfortable!"

Bellatrix blinked a few times, staring back at her master while obviously trying to process his words, her mouth standing open a tiny bit. After a long moment, she cleared her throat and whispered: "U-uncomfortable?"

"Do I speak Spanish? Yes, I said uncomfortable, Bellatrix!" Voldemort exclaimed and jumped to his feet, pushing the chair away from him roughly. "I want you to get a new one for me!"

And with that, he stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him with so much force that a few pictures fell from the wall, their glass shattering as they hit the floor.

OoO

After this incident, Dolohov had hurried to exchange the chair with one from Malfoy Manor, and over the next few days, nothing extraordinary happened. Bellatrix and Antonin had decided that the Dark Lord's complaints about the piece of furniture had just been random, and there wasn't anything odd about it — after all, it was important that he sat comfortably while sending the Muggleborn scum to their deaths.

But over time they noticed that their beloved and feared leader started to behave… strangely.

At first, there only had been a few tiny incidents, so minor that they had brushed it off, telling each other that he was simply exhausted from all the work it required to build up a new society. He had thrown tantrums over chocolate not being dark enough ("I want chocolate as dark as my soul, you idiots!") or toilet paper being too rough for his liking. They thought that the stress was making the last tiny bit of humanity in him break out, and they tried their best to satisfy him, hoping that this was just a phase.

OoO

Quite some time passed before something unusual happened again. Bellatrix had already assumed that with all the excitement around them finally calming down, the Dark Lord wouldn't be so tense any more. After all, taking over a whole country was not an easy task.

However, when Lord Voldemort stormed into his office one morning, cloaks billowing dramatically behind him, she suspected that it wasn't over yet.

"Bellatrix," he hissed, looking furious and calm at the same moment - a dangerous mixture, she knew that all too well.

"My Lord?"

"I want you to pass a new law! Now!"

"What… what happened, my Lord?"

Bellatrix tried not to sound too surprised or even intimidated by his tone and behaviour, but still she oogled at him as he exclaimed: "Some crackpot apparated onto me while I drank my morning pumpkin juice! Pass the law! No Apparition on Tuesdays! He disturbed my breakfast!"

For a long moment, she simply stared at him, causing him to grow impatient. Biting her tongue, she hurried to leave the office, asking herself what was wrong with him. On the other hand, he really didn't have to justify his actions. He was their leader, and he was more intelligent than any other wizard or witch in their ranks…

But still he was behaving weirdly.

She didn't have to wait long for the next odd incident — it occurred during a long day of checking new laws that some people had suggested. They'd been working for hours and hadn't had time for a lunch break when Voldemort suddenly wiped a few of the papers off his table in a frustrated move and cried, sounding extremely unlike himself: "I am hungry! I want lasagna!"

Bellatrix hoped that she was having a bad dream, because in no universe she would have expected to see the Dark Lord _pout_. Blinking through her confusion, she grabbed a slip of paper and tapped it with her wand, charming it to send a message to someone to fetch something to eat.

"Saturday should be lasagna evening." Lord Voldemort munched happily a few minutes later as he dug through a big portion of lasagna. "But nobody except me is allowed to have garlic bread!"

"I… I will note this, my Lord," Bellatrix breathed, trying to act as normal as possible, even though she desperately wanted to grab and shake him. She had the urge to scream at him, tell him that he was the Dark Lord, not some moody child… He had Muggles to subdue! There was no time for lasagna Saturdays!

OoO

"Bellatrix, what do you think you are doing?"

The female Death Eater stared at the Dark Lord, her eyes wide with confusion. The last weeks had made her insecure, and therefore, her voice was shaking ever so slightly as she answered: "S-sitting down, my Lord?"

"You are so stupid, Bellatrix. You cannot sit with us! Monday is Pink Day! You are not wearing pink!"

Bellatrix felt as if her knees were made of butter as she spotted the pink scarf that was draped around his neck. Voldemort shook his head with an arrogant expression, gesturing at her clothing in a disapproving manner. To the Lord's right, Lucius was fixing his pink bow tie, and Dolohov, wearing a bright shirt of the same colour, shrugged, looking a tiny bit guilty.

When Bellatrix left the Ministry to go and kill some Muggles to get rid of her frustrations, she realised that all wizards and witches she came across were in fact wearing something pink.

On that day, all the passengers on a full London underground train were slaughtered.

OoO

"My… my Lord," Bellatrix whimpered after taking a big sip from the Calming Potion she was carrying with her on daily basis now. Upon seeing the glare of him, she started doing her tap dance again, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. "My Lord, I really feel like something is wrong with you!"

"Why should anything be wrong with me?" Voldemort exclaimed, his pale face looking scarily happy as he let out his sentences in the melody of the song 'Memories' from Cats. "I was never better! This, Bellatrix, this is the best idea I ever had!"

"A Musical-May, my Lord?"

"Music is the most powerful force that exists!" He hummed, an enthusiastic smile on his lips. "The whole wizarding society shall take part in this! Many are still reluctant to follow me, but when they hear me sing my interpretation of 'My Fair Lady', they are going to do whatever I want! And I also think that there is nothing better than a whole month dedicated to musicals!"

OoO

Bellatrix was on the verge of tears as she came home that evening and wordlessly threw herself into the arms of her husband, starting to sob in despair. Rodolphus, feeling a little bit scared of this unusual behaviour, didn't have the courage to do more than awkwardly pat her back and ask insecurely:"Uh… what happened? I thought the Dark Lord and you were going out to kill some Muggles?"

"I… I thought we would do that," Bellatrix sobbed, her expression telling him that she was feeling highly pathetic at the moment. "But… he… he lost his mind!"

"What?"

"He is insane, Rodolphus!"

Bellatrix wiped her nose on her sleeve unceremoniously and blinked a few tears away, suddenly looking a lot more furious - something he was more used to.

"You know, I haven't told you, because I didn't want you to worry, but… today, we arrived in London, on a busy street, and I wanted to draw my wand, but suddenly, he dragged me into a cinema! To watch 'Titanic'."

"Oh," he said stiffly, feeling with her as she shook herself, looking disgusted.

"I… I guess it wouldn't have been such a problem if we had killed anybody. And if he hadn't dragged me into the fucking midnight premiere of that horrible movie already! I was so embarrassed when he sang along with the title music and cried during the whole movie."

Pushing her husband away, Bellatrix staggered over to the cabinet and grabbed the firewhiskey bottle standing on top of it, downing two big gulps before she grimaced:"You know, I feel like Dumbledore wasn't so much of an old crackpot after all."

Bellatrix drank the rest of the bottle without further ado, ignoring the burning feeling of alcohol in her throat, and asked herself if she had really supported the right man for all these years.

Back then, he had been a charismatic young leader in black robes; now, he was an insane, whiny, soft toilet paper loving fool who wore a pink Celine Dion t-shirt on Mondays and sang 'My Heart Will Go On' whenever he felt like it.

She wouldn't be able to stay sane if she had to hear another one of the Dark Lord's Celine Dion covers.

Enough was enough, she would make this end.

It was time to organise a rebellion.


End file.
